Aurora James
"Looking is free..." Profile She's so nice and flirty! It's cool that she's the only girl in the gang... but what does it mean to be a hustler? If you pick her... "''Aurora is a wild card, but she knows when to get serious. Keep your hands to yourself around her."'' — Chance Valentine "''Rory loves women, money, and alcohol. She'll be happy as long as you don't get on her bad side."'' — Ash Winters Season 1 Aurora comes onto you hot and heavy, but the sexy and dangerous hustler won't give you the satisfaction of a kiss. She knows you feel an undeniable attraction to her... is she just toying with you? Season 2 You always feel like a winner when you're with Aurora, but even winning has its consequences when your prize — and Aurora — become the center of attention. Can you hold on to Aurora against the competition? Season 3 Face to Face with danger again, you and Aurora do what any hustler would — run away to Vegas! But the stakes are higher in the City of Sin. Can you reconcile your past with your future... as Aurora's wife?! Season 4 You and Aurora have been raising Stella as your own daughter for 10 happy years! But can you keep the family together when your rebellious 16 year old finds herself caught in the middle of a gang war? Season 5 Femme fatales and cases of money! Stella reminds you and Aurora about a story of rival gangs and forgeries from 10 years ago! But will reminiscing about the past bring back unwanted memories? Season 6 You and Aurora's perfect family grows when you adopt another daughter! But she's quickly exposed to gang life when trouble comes knocking at your door. Can you keep your family safe from harm? Season 7 Aurora takes you and the girls on a dream trip to Tokyo! But when Daisy is taken hostage, Aurora has to put her life on the line and join a yakuza gambling ring. Can you and Aurora win your daughter back? Season 8 When Aurora makes the shocking decision to stay in Japan with the yakuza, you worry that you're losing the woman you love! Can you discover the truth and bring your precious family together again? Season 9 With Stella off at college, you and Aurora get to spend more quality time with Dasiy! But a singing contest gone wrong puts Daisy in danger! Can you protect your daughter when the enemy is... your ex?! Specials Aurora S1 Special Ending Can't get enough of Season 1? Check out this extra side story where a round of truth or dare with Aurora turns into a movie date! Aurora S1 Point of View Take a look at the events of Season 1 through the eyes of Aurora with this special set of POV stories! Aurora S2 Special Ending Can't get enough of Season 2? Check out this extra side story where you do your best to buy Aurora something extra special! Aurora S2 Point of View Take a look at the events of Season 2 through the eyes of Aurora with this special set of POV stories! Aurora S3 Special Ending Can't get enough of Season 3? Check out this extra side story where you and Aurora take Stella to the amusement park! Aurora S3 Point of View Take a look at the events of Season 3 through the eyes of Aurora with this special set of POV stories! Gangster's Guide to Love What if you saw things through the eyes of the gangsters? Gangster! Love's Adventure Love triangles form when two attractive strangers suddenly appear before you, Aurora, and Yoshimitsu! Will you survive the adventure? Relationships Luis Moreno Aurora's biological brother is a Mexican gangster. When they were children he left her in hiding, and when he didn't come back she assumed she'd been abandoned. When they meet again as adults, he explains that he and their mother searched for her. The two eventually reconcile, and Aurora goes to Luis for help after he left the gang life and she decided to do the same. He seemed to have more difficulty remaining out of gang life than Aurora, though. While enemies may drag Aurora back into criminal activity from time to time, she otherwise has no problem living a crime free life. Luis himself had more trouble staying away. He eventually fully commits himself to a gang-free life however. Luis has two children, and is a loving uncle to Stella and Daisy. Chance Chance is Aurora's foster brother. Although he is younger, she respects him as a leader. She was the one who encouraged Chance to break away from their father and lead his own gang. Yoshimitsu Yoshimitsu is Aurora's other foster brother. They have a playful relationship. Aurora is said to have a habit of seducing away his dates, however he doesn't seem too upset by it. Stella Aurora and the protagonist met Stella when she was five years old. She was being used my the protagonist's parents, but Aurora and the protagonist decided to adopt her. She grows up to be athletic, confident, thoughtful, and proves to be an excellent big sister to Daisy. Daisy Aurora and the protagonist adopted eight year old Daisy ten years or so after adopting Stella. She is much more shy than her sister, and also more traditionally feminine. She is slow to feel comfortable in the family, but eventually finds her place. Stella is the first family member she warms up to. In Aurora Season 9, an eleven year old Daisy begins to create music and put it online. Franco Valentine Aurora's foster father is a hard man. He has quite a negative relationship with all his children, enough so that they all left his gang and later fought against him. Skylar Locke Skylar is an antagonist to Aurora throughout many seasons. Trivia * Abandoned as a child in Mexico, Aurora fell into the life of hustling on the streets and was brought into the Valentine gang. She grew up with Chance and Yoshimitsu. They eventually formed their own gang. * Aurora has hair that goes from dark, chocolate brown to hazelnut brown. Her eyes are chocolate brown. * Aurora is confident and very flirty but when she is angry, she can avoid people (as shown in Chance's route when he disbanded the gang) * Luis refers to Aurora as Lupe when they first meet again. This is the first mention that Aurora James is a chosen name, not her birth name. * If the protagonist marries Aurora, she changes her surname to James. Gallery Aurora S1E1.jpg|Aurora James S1E1 Aurora S1E7.jpg|Aurora James S1E7 Aurora S1E9-1.jpg|Aurora James S1E9 Aurora 4.jpg|Aurora S1E9 Aurora S1E17.jpg|Aurora James S1E17 Aurora S1E19.jpg|Aurora James S1E19 Aurora S2E1.jpg|Aurora James S2E1 Aurora S2E7.jpg|Aurora James S2E7 Aurora S2E10-1.jpg|Aurora James S2E10 Aurora S2E10-2.jpg|Aurora James S2E10 Aurora S2E17.jpg|Aurora James S2E17 Aurora S2E19.jpg|Aurora James S2E19 Aurora S3E1.jpg|Aurora James S3E1 Aurora S3E6.jpg|Aurora James S3E6 Aurora S3E11.jpg|Aurora James S3E11 Aurora S3E14.jpg|Aurora James S3E14 Aurora S4E3.jpg|Aurora James S4E3 Aurora S4E4.jpg|Aurora James S4E4 Aurora S4E7.jpg|Aurora James S4E7 Aurora S4E12.jpg|Aurora James S4E12 Aurora S5E1.jpg|Aurora James S5E1 Aurora 24.JPG|Aurora James S5E5 Aurora 25.JPG|Aurora James S5E9 Aurora 26.JPG|Aurora James S5E11 Aurora 27.JPG|Aurora James S6E1 Aurora 28.JPG|Aurora James S6E4 Aurora 29.JPG|Aurora James S6E7 Aurora 30.JPG|Aurora James S6E12 Aurora 31.JPG|Aurora James S7E2 Aurora 32.JPG|Aurora James S7E5 Aurora 33.JPG|Aurora James S7E8 Aurora 34.JPG|Aurora James S7E12 Aurora 35.JPG|Aurora James S8E2 Aurora 37.JPG|Aurora James S8E6 Aurora 38.JPG|Aurora James S8E7 Aurora 39.JPG|Aurora James S8E12 Aurora 40.JPG|Aurora James S9E3 Aurora 41.JPG|Aurora James S9E5 Aurora 42.JPG|Aurora James S9E8 Aurora 43.JPG|Aurora James S9E11 Aurora wedding bride.jpg|Aurora Wedding MC Aurora wedding groom.jpg|Aurora Wedding Category:LGBT Love Interests Category:Gangsters in Love Category:Female Love Interests Category:LGBT Characters Category:Female Characters